


Love & Lace

by Dresupi



Series: WinterShock [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Lace Panties, Love Confessions, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “Bucky…I love you…”His heart leapt up into his throat.  Because there was no way she meant it that way.   It was a slip of the tongue.  She’d just forgotten what she was going to say.  He had that effect on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furious-imperator (cheshire_kitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_kitten/gifts).



> See the photo set I made to go with this fic [here](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156247943769/love-lace-by-dresupi-for-furious-imperator).

Bucky swallowed the sound she made when he pulled at her panties.  She jumped when his metal fingers skimmed over the lace, outlining her sex as she gasped into his mouth.  

Darcy kissed him eagerly, spreading her legs just a little more as he gently pressed them apart.  He propped each foot up on the sofa cushions and reached up to brush his fingertips over her mound again.  

She shuddered with pleasure, breaking off the kiss to rasp out his name.  “Bucky…I love…I love…”  

_ I love it when you do that… _ he mentally filled in for her.   _ I love it when you touch me there.  I love it when you use your mouth… _

He was gonna use his mouth.  Darcy didn’t need to worry.  He was addicted to her, addicted to those sounds she made when he made her come.  

“Bucky…I love you…” she moaned, her hips undulating ever so slightly towards his fingers.  “I love you…fuck…I love you.”  

His heart leapt up into his throat.  Because there was no way she meant it that way.   It was a slip of the tongue.  She’d just forgotten what she was going to say.  He had that effect on her.  

He pressed a little more, his fingers pushing the lace flush against her hot wetness.  It dampened the cloth, permeated his senses.  He wiggled his fingers a little, rubbing the lace against her clit.  If there was anything Darcy liked, it was lace rubbing on her sensitive areas.  She liked the friction.  Drove her crazy.  

Her groan was gutteral.  It went straight to his dick.  He reached down to palm himself in his pants.  

“Bucky?” She reached down to grab his hand, pull it away from her.  

“Something wrong doll?  I didn’t hurt you, did I?” His brain scrambled over the tones of her last groan.  Had she been groaning in pain?  Was he too rough?  

“No…no…I just…”  She pressed her lips together, looking down momentarily.  “I love you, Bucky.”  

He felt his lips curving up into a smile, warmth flooding his entire body as he realized why she’d stopped him.  “Doll, I’ve always loved you.”  He leaned forward to kiss her.  Her lips moved against his, and he broke away to kiss his way down her throat.  He sucked softly at her skin, all the way down to her nipples.  “Always, always loved you, Darce…”  His tongue flicked out, licking it stiff as she writhed against him.  

His fingers trailed down her belly, feeling her muscles quiver as he dragged them down between her legs once more.  He moved the scrap of lace aside, sliding his fingers through her folds as she grunted and pressed up against him.  

He found her clit, rubbing it lightly as he switched breasts, sucking lightly on her nipple as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing him down.  

He went where she moved him, his mouth replacing his fingers and she ground out her orgasm against his lips.  His tongue swirled over her clit and she told him, over and over again, just how much she loved him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
